


Claim

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Claim, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Claim

The dim lighting in the room made it all the more worse. Sam was sat on the edge of the bed in only his jeans. Its close to midnight, Dean will be back soon. But as the self-hatred becomes more than just a thought, nothing else can matter. Sam finally feels happy, even when he's causing so much pain to the one whom he loves so dearly. The room is painted blue, with a dark carpet.

Whimpers leave Sam's throat, breaking the silence - barely. Gabriel watches, not unwilling but unable to help. Tears fall as he hears Sam's thoughts: _W_ _orthless_  ; _demon-blood boy_  but the one which hurts the most - _Lucifer's bitch_. Gabriel wipes away his own tears before composing himself.

He walks into the room - unnoticed by Sam. He makes the small journey across the floor to Sam, his Converse rendering him silent.   
"S-Sammy" Gabriel whispers. But Sam heard him. Sam's shoulders begin shaking, his chest heaves as he begins to cry. Gabriel silently finishes the small walk and crawls onto the bed, where Sam is facing away from him. Gabriel gently rubs Sam's shoulders, removing the weapon from Sam's hand. Sam turns into Gabriel's small, warm chest and sobs. Gabriel wraps one arm around Sam, while the other gently brushes the hair out of his eyes. Sam tries to speak, he tries to apologise.

But Gabriel just shushes him with a soft kiss. Gabriel glides his hand over the wounds, healing them instantly.  
"Talk to me Sammy" Gabriel orders with a soft voice, despite the fact he already knows.   
"Worthless"  
"Demon-blood boy"   
"Lucifer's bitch" all leave Sam's throat as he turns away from Gabriel.

Gabriel kneels in front of Sam, resting one hand on Sam's cheek. Sam's eyes are closed, a barrier to stop more tears falling.  
"Sam look at me" Gabriel orders, rubbing his thumb in small circles. Sam opens one eye, followed by the other. Gabriel takes Sam's wrist in his hand and kisses the now-   clear skin that rests there.  
"You're beautiful" Gabriel says between kisses.  
"You mean everything to me"  
"The demon- blood incident was in the past, it isn't defining who you are"  
"I can claim you as my own so Lucifer can't lay a finger on you" Gabriel says, all met with a kiss.

Sam looks into Gabriel's eyes with confusion.   
"The handprint that Castiel gave Dean, its more than just evidence that an angel pulled Dean from Hell, its a claim. If any of the angels attempt to harm Dean, or even possess him, they will be expelled from heaven, or hell, and they're hunted by all of the other angels" Gabriel explains, wiping away tears.  
"Each angel gets one claim, Lucifer hasn't used his yet and neither have I. I've never found anyone worthy of it, but now I have" Gabriel finishes, kissing Sam gently.

Sam nods, his hair bouncing despite the sweat of the emotions.   
"Are you sure you want to be claimed?" Gabriel asks, a serious expression that Sam has rarely seen covers Gabriel's face.  
"Y-yeah" Sam stutters. Gabriel nods and rests his hand on Sam's hip before muttering in Enochian. Sam feels a bearable stinging pain on his hip for a minute before a feeling of love, calmness washes over his body.   
"A-am I yours now?" Sam asks.  
"Sammy, you're your own person. I might have claimed you, but I don't 'own you' per se. To the angels, you are mine. But in my opinion, it just protects you and strengthens our relationship" Gabriel says, brushing some more hair out of Sam's eyes.

"Sammy I'm back" Dean calls.  
"I gotta go Sammy" Gabriel says, making to stand up.  
"Stay...stay with me" Sam pleads, looking up at Gabriel with sad eyes.  
"Yeah...okay" Gabriel says, removing his shoes and putting them out of the way, under the chair. He removes his jacket before throwing it over the chair, now in a t-shirt he turned back to the bed. Gabriel lays on the bed, feeling Sam lay his head on his chest.

Gabriel gently brushes the hair on Sam's head as Sam falls asleep on his chest. When Dean looks into the room almost seconds later, he sees Sam sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time. At first he wonders why, but then he sees Gabriel - the one Sam loves. Dean remembers the day Gabriel died: Sam prayed to every angel but none would help; he sobbed for hours and hours before turning to booze.

"Hey Gabe" Dean says quietly.  
"Hey Dean" Gabriel responds, still stroking Sam's hair. Dean sees the blade on the table, with blood staining it. But he doesn't need to ask, because he knows that Gabriel has helped Sam through it. Dean smiles before walking into his own room in the bunker. Gabriel pulls the duvet up to Sam's shoulders, gently kissing Sam's head.

The hand print on Sam's hip is like a ring - its a symbol of an angel's love for a human.


End file.
